Live the Time you're Given
by mikaera
Summary: This story... came to my mind after talking to mum and using the word... 'when'. It's not something good, because you never know 'when' it ends. MathildaMiguel Oneshot deathfic


**Angst story revealing how stupid love can be. **

**Mom told me the other day to enjoy minute by minute… and that's what came to my mind after talking to her. **

**Mathilda, Miguel and all beyblade characters belong to Takao Aoki. **

**Hope you like and please review. **

Ages: Mathilda: 22

Miguel: 23

Myriam: 23

Max: 24

Mathilda leaned in her bed and sighed. Playful smirk drew in her lips, her thoughtful expression matching the feelings that now were mixing in her head and heart.

She ran her tongue by her lips, savoring the memories it brought. He had kissed her, at last. Her leader, the guy she'd liked for so long. And it had been yesterday, though it seemed it had happened only hours ago.

She smiled again, pulling her knees close to her chest. 'I wanted him for so long, now I have him, I have him for me… he'll ask me to be his girlfriend… I can't wait to be his girlfriend…'

She stared at her cell phone, no text messages yet but she knew they would come, he'd ask her to go around in any minute. They had arranged they'd go out somewhere, and so there she waited.

Her hand reached the stereo, she pressed the 'play' button and started listening to Avril Lavigne's music. She laughed and started singing, just sitting there and waiting.

'Well I can't actually wait here for him to txt me can I?' she thought. She stood up and opened her wardrobe, pulling some clothes. A red shirt fall to the floor, she grabbed it and kissed the cloth. 'this is what I was wearing… well I guess it brings me good luck huh? Great… I cannot believe what happened yet… I'm so happy about him I love him… I feel I love him right now, even though I don't know him completely, I know I love him… I love everything about him.'

She started trying some shirts, what she'd wear today when he finally asked to go out for some time together. 'Green- no, this is too cheerful to me. Besides, I want something more sensual so he finds me good-looking.'

Taking off that one, she grabbed a long sleeved, cotton-made, black shirt. 'No, this is too serious, and I want to seem her friend first, so he still wants me like yesterday. Wow, I can't believe he likes me, I can't believe I'm going to see him…'

Finally she chose a pink, long sleeved shirt. It was cold outside, so she grabbed a white jacket to match it. Some jeans, and she was ready. She smiled to herself in the mirror, and after putting on some makeup in her eyes she went back to her cell phone.

'Well now what… is this guy going to send me anything? When I see him today I'll ask him if there's any problem with his cell phone..' She thought, frowning and staring at her mobile's screen.

She went to the inbox, and looked at her previous messages. She had one from him, sent the day before. 'C ya at 3:00 pm at school - Miguel'. That had been before the kiss. She smiled and kissed her phone, then laughed at her own actions.

She waited twenty minutes more, and finally decided to sit in front of the computer, and open the chat.

Myriam was there, so was Mariah. She smiled when a conversation window was opened. It was Myriam, who said "Hi Mathilda!"

The pink haired girl smiled and wrote, "Hi Myriam what's up?"

"A LOT TO TELL YOU!!" appeared in the screen.

"What happened? Tell."

"I'm gonna marry Max. He asked me yesterday. I'm so happy about it Mathilda I got to tell u everything"

"Okay! You tell me then okay? I have to go now."

She turned off the computer after saying goodbye, and sighed, looking back to her phone. "Wow… when I marry Miguel, I want to be dressed in white… I want to remember that day forever because it'll be the best day of my life…"

The mobile finally vibrated. She jumped from her chair and grabbed it suddenly, entering the code to unblock it. "OMG!" she said out loud.

"Wait for you at school. Now. - Miguel." That was the message. She smiled, grabbed a couple of things, (money, the keys) and put them in her bag, her cell phone on her pocket and she ran to the door.

"Mom! I'm leaving for a while okay? I'll be back before it gets dark! I promise!"

"Take care Mathilda and see where you're going and who you go with!"

"I will mom! Bye!!" was the short reply, with that she closed the door with a slam after her and ran through the street.

She was so happy, she was going to see the man of her life, he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend, they were going to be happy together, they were going to make love someday, she was going to have his children, her grandchildren, she'd have a nice home and she'd die next to him, happy.

Her life would be complete with him there to support her, to hold her life. Forever, now she had started, she wouldn't let her go, and he would never have a reason to let her either. She knew he'd love her, because that was what he was going to tell her today, for sure.

Everything else told her it was going to be that way.

She stepped on the pavement. Suddenly everything went blank.

The next morning, friends and family are reunited together surrounding a wooden coffin. Tears in their eyes, flowers in their hands. Crying mother remembers her daughter's last goodbye, as she watches her tiny body being carefully put down, in the now closed coffin.

Miguel cries in silence with the rest of her friends, whispering 'I loved her, everything's my fault', mumbling nonsense words. He's hurt.

Her mother is the last one to leave, the rest will surely return later. "Rest in peace… Mathilda… you were the best daughter I could ever dream of having."

Miguel leaves the place with his friends, while way home, he walks near her house and stares at the car that took her life away. It's nearly damaged, but she didn't see it and that's what killed her. A stupid accident.

**Yeah my first dead character. **

**Yeah sometimes stupidness can take us to do such things.**

**I hope it never happens to you… to any person.**

**Thank you for reading and please review?**

**Thank you.**

**Mikaera.**


End file.
